The Birds & The Bees a XFiles fic
by DCIPHOENIX
Summary: When strange goings-on with birds happen. Mulder and Scully get closer hence 'birds and the bees' this is my 1st X-Files fic. I hope you enjoy. Read, like AND REVIEW. ; xxx


Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Scully nor do I own The X-Files, once again I must sadly tell you. The men and women at 20th Century Fox and the mighty Chris Carter does.

A/N I have the pleasure of dedicating this to all my friends and family.

I've decided to set this shortly after Tooms, as it's a well known X-Files episode and it's one of my favourites. This is my 1st X-Files fic and my third fic on , as always please be nice in your reading and reviewing I'm only human lols. I'm still suffering from the effects of the fanfic bug bite, so here we are again! I started this on the 18/01/11 at 21:14, before you ask, no I'm not nocturnal. Enough of me and my sleeping habits, THE SHOW MUST GO ON! Note: after the 1st paragraph hum the X-files theme. As after that it's like the start of an episode.

Title: The Birds and the Bees I.

Characters: Mulder, & Scully. – Yay go Sculder/Mully.

Rating: T, bit naughty and angsty in parts...

Spoilers: Tooms.

Author: DCIPHOENIX aka Rosie Phoenix.

"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully, due to the recent events with the Tooms case I hereby instruct you take a week's leave. You may be physically and mentally drained. These conditions are not reasonable circumstances for an FBI agent." AD Walter Skinner informed his agents. "Also before you question me on my reasons Agent Mulder, leave means _leave_..." Skinner addressed to Mulder as he knew only too well he'd come up with a way to come back into the J Edgar Hoover building. Stroll into the elevator, journeying into the bowels of the building where his dark office and life's work lay undisturbed and always welcoming him with open arms. Their secrets and mysteries ever intriguing and fascinating him. Files bound in red, stamped with an individual number all in alphabetically sorted into filling cabinets, each one more mind-boggling than the first. Calling to him, needing him to understand their obscurity. Beckoning him to capture his attention, Agent Mulder always listened and always tried his damnedest to investigate and close each and everyone. One of Skinner's wishes was that one day they'd call to him, one day he'd answer, complete it and on that day he'd believe.

"Well at least he didn't throw you out, eh, Mulder?" Dana Scully pondered out loud to her partner. Mulder had been thinking of what Skinner said in his office and lacked the ability to hear while doing so. He thought about how he'd not given a verbal fight to Skinner and how he'd left without word, without falter he'd accepted Skinner's order to leave. His emphasis on the word 'leave' had shut him the hell up, he'd had a good come back but that soon died away as Skinner commented about Mulder questioning his each and every action...Skinner had unwillingly revealed that he knew him quite well. Odd. After that he'd told him the reasons why he's given them their leave following that he'd given a speech about being a good FBI agent as a reminder on how to behave and act on their return next he'd stood up and opened the door beckoning them to leave there and then. Odd.

"Mulder? Mulder, are you with me?" Scully questioned seeing her partner miles away. Probably his mind was filled with thoughts of Skinners orders and accusations.

"I'm sorry Scully. I'm not myself today. I thought I was fine and dandy this morning. But after Skinner's, um, Skinner-ness I now think otherwise. Perhaps his instructions were from the heart. Perhaps he meant it. Perhaps Smoking Man had no part in his command. Hmm, all these perhapses are gonna drive me crazy I'm going to go home and perh...Maybe watch some TV." Mulder nodded glumly.

"On your own? Is that wise?" Scully questioned always thinking one step ahead of her colleague.

"Uh. If you wanna drop by that's fine but it won't exactly be Scully's idea of a perfect night-in." Mulder teased.

"It depends what TV we watch." She joked back at him.

"Uh, possibly we won't watch any TV at all." Mulder shuffled his feet nervously. "If you're serious about joining me, you could bring a movie...if you want."

"Oh!" Scully wasn't expecting him to string a sentence together nor was she expecting a question. Even in her craziest nightmare was she expecting an offer from him this deep? As an early point in their relationship. But after their ordeal she didn't care what she thought. She cared when _he _did. "Um, sure, that is if I'm not busy..." She didn't want to seem too damn needy. "...but I'll call Mom and if nothings happenin' if not then my attention will fully be on your night of fun, huh?" Scully fluently asked.

Fox Mulder nodded and continued their way to the dull elevator, Scully in his wake. Their journey was a short one the clangs of the elevator's journey being the only audible sound. Dana Scully then went into the office and automatically picked up the dial ready to punch the familiar number in, when she saw Mulder loitering near the elevator.

"Whatcha doin', Mulder?" She questioned. The dial hanging limp in her hand.

"I, err, saw you were gonna call someone. I thought that I'd wait here till you're done." Mulder answered and backed into a shadow near the elevator, it swallowing him completely. Shortly after giving a point with his thumb over his shoulder at the elevator. Scully couldn't see where he was, so gave a higher-than-normal pitched 'Hm' hoping he'd heard it...

"...Yeah."

"...No, no nothing important..."

"...with a friend...yes him..."

"...Just him..."

"...'Corse mom, sure I will..."

"Yeah. I love you too. 'Night."

Were all that greeted Mulder's ears. He'd only heard her part of the conversation before Scully hung up with a call from her Mom. She hung up the receiver.

"Mulder, your gonna be playing host to a fellow FBI agent tonight." Scully smiled. "I'm free tonight; I'll come round at about eight, okay?"

The next actions were something short of a blur. Mulder remembered a ride in the elevator, checking out, driving, and going home. Now he was stood looking into the empty abyss which was his fridge containing milk, power shakes and some out-of-date meats. Damn! He wasn't exactly the best at entertaining a female. Mulder walked over to the couch gazing across at the array of fish in his tank, whilst feeding them he noticed his 'Molly' giving him the eye.

"Guess you want feeding, huh?" Mulder tapped on the wall of the tank, speaking to the goldfish which swam in the waters behind the tank. "You don't mind what you eat as do you?" Mulder spoke. He steadied himself by placing one hand on the desk which on it sat his computer and his assorted books stationary and such, opening the draw he took out the fish fod and proceeded to feed his fish. "I just hope the movie is better than the food..." Mulder wondered out loud about his and Scully's night in.

Time went quickly after that. Events were doing that a lot recently. Mulder popped out to the local store to get a bottle of wine- something she'd like of course and a bag of popcorn- everyone likes popcorn right? He'd spent more time shopping than what he'd anticipated. It was nearly 8; he'd best change and chill the wine. Wine in the fridge. Popcorn beside the microwave. Now clothes... Mulder didn't exactly have smart clothes. Other than what he wore for work. Mulder saw his work clothes, a tux and some casual clothes strewn across his bed.

"Not bad, Mulder. Not bad at all. "

It was now eight o'clock. Had she stood him up? Had she forgot? Or worse? Oh damn... what if she'd been called into work to solve an incident requiring a medical examiner to perform an autopsy or identify remains of some poor soul. Or was Mulder's time loss and disorinantation today due to a paranormal event or an occurrence which has been arranged by a reticulan or some other foul creature from the furthest corners of the universe. He'll dread to think. Mulder reached for his cell phone, to call Scully, to put his mind at rest, to hopefully remind her and find out the reason for her being late. It was now ten past. Mulder was getting impatient.

Possibly the reason for the time loss was the squawking and thwacks on the window... SQUAWKING AND THWACKS?

"What the...? Damn!" Mulder yelled at himself.

Mulder fit himself between the desk and the window to gaze out at the scene outside. Birds were criss-crossing and swooping in all directions in the sky, screeching at pitches which could harm your ears. Birds or all types were squawking, he knew each type which roamed the skies, from bird watching his sunny afternoons with Samantha. There were sparrows and towhees soaring. In the built up area of Mulder's apartment also from the dusk evening light, it was hard to spot them all.

Mulder shrugged on his jacket and stepped out into the landing, pulling the door behind him, keying the lock, venturing downstairs, outside, where the violent assail of birds took place.

The street was lit only by street lights and car lights which illuminated the feathers on the wings of the birds. Cars piled up behind one another, their drivers tooting and swearing in anger at the driver in front. Mulder recognised a driver and the driver recognised him.

He walked over to the driver in question, was stood outside their car, one of which was stuck in the bird induced jam.

"Scully?" Mulder asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Jesus, Mulder..." Scully sighed; she looked up at him smiling slightly. "I take it you've seen all the madness out here?"

"Yeah... I've had a front row seat, how 'bout you?"

"I've been here for some time, sorry Mulder I was just a little captivated by all this and wanted to watch it until it stopped. But I don't think it will anytime soon. I would've come up and... "

Mulder waved away her reason.

"You do know all this could be from a disturbance in the space time continuum, of something entering out airspace from an exterior source. Or maybe aliens have stolen a pocket of weather and are returning it to us; these birds may notice such things." Mulder looked up at the birds, still dancing and flying between the clouds.

"Mulder, you know what I'm gonna say to that..." she sighed at looked up at him, Mulder changed his gaze to look at her. "You could be right but one thing is for sure Mulder." She put her hand in his and looked up where Mulder had previously been looking. "It's beautiful." She laughed humorously.

They stayed like that for a while, hand in hand, watching the commotion above them, the sight was quite indeed beautiful, and a view that probably no one had ever seen before.

"You right, Scully. For the umpteenth time when we've been together. But it is cold out here, not to mention violent..." Mulder chewed his lip deep in thought. "...you still wanna have your evening together?"

"Oh Mulder, you thought your date was gonna bail on you (!)" She said. The sarcasm was noticeable in her voice... and then some.

"Yes..." Mulder smirked. "Come on before they think your food..." He said before bounding back inside.

Scully parked her car then followed Mulder inside. The door to his apartment was open, but she politely knocked anyway. "Mulder?" Scully looked over at him, he was in jeans and a casual but quite dishy Ralf Floren shirt. 'Quite nice, Mulder' She thought. She took out a video cassette out her coat pocket and walked over to him. Mulder who was on his computer.

"Sorry Scully." Mulder turned off his computer and looked at the movie she was holding up. "Put it in then, Scully, time's a-wastin." He joked and went into the poky kitchen; he came out with an uncorked bottle of wine and two wine glasses.

"I'll leave this here, let it breathe and stuff..." Mulder mumbled. "How do you like your popcorn?" Mulder called to her once back in the kitchen.

"Plain thanks." Scully called back at him.

Three minutes and a ping from the microwave later Mulder brandished a bowl of popcorn.

Scully had chosen the English version of Dracula starring Christopher Lee. The titles were already rolling but Scully was stood behind his desk, coat off, glass of wine in hand gazing at the sight of the birds once more, the sight from the computer and the minimal light from outside cast a slim and dark silhouette around her, only barley outlined. Mulder walked up to her, standing at her side, offering her popcorn, she took a handful.

"It's captivating..." She inhaled deeply, smelling the popcorn, outside and Mulder's aftershave.

"There is another reason for the odd behaviour of our feathered friends," Mulder shrugged then continued. "It's said when there's a planetary alignment somewhere in the solar system it's sensed by planets, therefore inhabitants of Earth but it's more commonly known as The Universe's Valentine's Day." Mulder huffed at his own speech and put down the popcorn. "I researched it. That's what I was doing when you came in."

Scully watched him thoughtfully "The Universe's Valentine's Day, huh?" she queried. "Well, then mister." Scully held up her wine glass. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mulder." She grinned.

Mulder poured himself a glass of wine, watching it, as the scarlet liquid filled up the glass. He then held it out to her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Scully." Mulder beamed.

They clinked glasses, Scully took a sip, and whist Mulder took a mouthful of wine, feeling it burn its way down his throat. He put his glass down and looked at her for a moment. She copied his actions and took a quizzical look at him. He reached over for a hug, she accepted. Mulder closed his arms around her waist; he towered over her small frame, feeling her heartbeat against his own chest. "Your heart's racing..."

"Is there any wonder, Mulder?" She smiled, but he didn't see it. So she gave him a little squeeze and tightened her grip around him. Mulder frowned a little but thought not to question her on it. He moved his hands to her shoulder blades and moved her hair behind her ears, pulling away to look in her eyes he moved a little closer to her and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. He heard her inhale sharply on contact so he tugged himself away from her only to look into her eyes once more, but he only saw confusion, shock and something else in those blue eyes. "Sorry Dana."

She looked up at him in awe. "Mulder, don't be. It's fine, really." She smiled reassuringly. She lent her forehead against his; he bent down so they could touch. Running his hands up to cup her cheek in his hand, without looking at her, hoping she's not mind. But she not only didn't mind, she liked. Liked his touch so much that she sighed happily and pressed herself more into him tilting her face up to meet his more fully, straining her neck to reach him, on her tiptoes she succeeded. Softly placing her lips on his cheek meeting her mouth with his flesh did not only reassure that she did not mind his touch, but that she loved it, wanted more. It awakened feelings, ones of which he never thought before, never wanted to or never felt compelled to. Till now. Scully took her lips away, and moved to kiss him fully as she was stopped by his finger on her lower lip.

"You don't want to?" Scully tutted and backed away from him a little.

"Yeah, course I do, I was just wonderin' that you wanted to..." Mulder grinned down at her. Before moving his lips quickly to kiss her own. As soon as he'd touched them, he'd stopped.

"Again." Scully tutted.

He naturally obliged. Kissing her a second time, this time though taking his time to feel her, touch her, know the feel of her lips, soft against rough, rough and salty he tasted. He tugged her lip down, hearing what could've only been a whimper of lust. Lust which he saw in her eyes, lust which he's feeling. Mulder picked her up, letting her move her hands to his hair, which she ran her fingers through. Deepening the kiss, at the same time as Mulder placed her on his desk. Running both hands from her back to her hips, then thighs which he pushed apart. Pulling his lips away from her, hearing her laugh slightly as he touched her leg, stroking from her waist to her knee, which he bent around him, he pulled her lip down with his thumb to kiss her harder than he did before. Slipped his tongue past her lips and teeth, feeling her nip slightly made him pull away.

"I can help but think we both need the comfort, we both need this release." Mulder placed his hands, palms down either side of her legs, as she propped herself up by her elbows. She sat up sighing. "How about we do it tonight?" Mulder asked.

"Sounds alright, Mulder."

"Then back to work as normal?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"We'll sort out the consequences tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. But there's one thing Mulder..."

"What's that?"

"We're on leave!"

"Oh, well we'll sort out our little bird fiasco when we're back rifling through X-Files. But for now, can't we just be together?"

"Corse we can Mulder."

"Let's go to bed, Scully."

There! All done... I did it the best of my ability...I finished it at 23:50 21/02/11...phew... boy am I tired...well; I hope you liked my fic. What did you think? Did you like? Hmm, I think it sucked a bit, started off well but then I thought it lost momentum and turned into rambles and smut...oh well R&R let me know what you think. You'll get hot sweet waffles if you do lols... :) I'm going bed now... knackered... XXXXX DCIPHOENIX XXXXX


End file.
